1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuseless safety magnetic plug which includes a housing structure, a pair of wire coupling devices, a magnetic device, and a pair of prongs, and is suitable for various current loads and convenient for wire connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two types of conventional plugs are in common use: one type utilizes fuse, the other does not. However, no matter what type of plug they belong to, the common defect is that when making wire connection, disassembly of the housing structure has to be done in order to terminate the wire ends of the cord on the prongs respectively either through screws attached thereof or by soldering which results in much inconvenience to the users and posts difficulties to those, especially female users, not familiar with electrical operation. On the other hand, some of the known plugs are made by supersonic machine through molding and thermal sealing operation with the power cord connected thereto. In case of trouble during use, this kind of plug cannot be repaired and used again except for replacement. Moreover, as this type of plug has no fuse installed, it posts a certain danger to the equipment connected therewith resulting in not keeping with the safety requirement in the modern society.
Regarding the plug with fuse installed therein, it contains either a glass-sealed fuse or a soldered fuse on the prongs. When the fuse is burnt out because of overloading, if it belongs to the glass-sealed type plug, replacement can be made but it costs more; if it belongs to the soldered-fuse type plug, replacement can hardly be done by the normal people.
Furthermore, a plug with fuse is generally not adaptable to various kinds of electrical appliances because different current requires different fuses. For example, the current required for an electrical stove is far different from that required for a desk lamp. Therefore, no fuse is suitable for various electrical appliances.